User blog:LionGuardEscort198/The Search For Rafiki's Paintings Of His Invitation To Stay On Pride Rock
One day Rafiki heard Zebras running from Badili and Jasiri hurry down to block Badili then Kion spoke with Badili while Kovu led the zebras to a safer area. Simba was on a cliff and saw this rescue thinking it was a serious attack. a few minutes later Simba talked Rafiki was talking with Jasiri Kion and Kovu telling them what fate they'd chosen currently and what they could change if they wanted to. Simba came up and interrupted Rafiki's speech sounding Anxious. Rafiki explain to Simba what the three cubs really did together and did his best to soothe Simba. Then Simba asked Kion why he let Kovu and Jasiri help him save the zebra Kion told his dad it was partly because they were near a walterfall area and didn't want Janja or Makuu to hurt the zebras either after Badili already started to chase their herd. Jasiri saw Simba's disappointment on his face so she came to tell Simba what she did to different to survive and how she wasn't like Janja at all even in her daily habit, plus Jasiri shared description of her friendship with Kion. Then Kovu told Simba he loved Kiara and Simba asked him worriedly how is it possible an Outsider can love a Pride Lander? Then Rafiki told the three cubs he'd forgotten his paintings of his invitation to stay on Pride Rock and that was a sensible way to show Simba very clearly that they were all being honest. So Jasiri Kovu and Kion were willing to go search for these paintings of Rafiki's. While searching Hadithi led them close to Reirei's territory and Kion saw her pack chasing an antelope so again Kion, Kovu, and Jasiri wrestled and bounced on Goigoi then Reirei came to ask the three cubs what they were doing. They explained rescuing the antelope as well as their search for Rafiki's paintings so Reirei led them to the beach and told them she did it so they could first see if any of Rafiki's paintings were in the water buried under a large boulder or in a wide cave under the sea. Kion told her thank you. Later Kovu spotted Dogo secretly picnicing with Timon and Pumbba. Kion asked Dogo why he was doing such a thing and Dogo said it was because he knew the aardwolves den and that their leader would be willing to lead the three cubs north so they could see if Rafiki's paintings were near a temple under the sand, Jasiri told Dogo that was very kind of him. Then he hurried home before his siblings would wake up. Jasiri started to wonder if they'd ever find Rafiki's painting of his invitation to stay on Pride Rock, then she saw her sister and her sister whisper she knew a striped Hyena cousins who was willing to help them see if these special paintings were actually hidden somewhere in Asia because of the monkey years in the Zodiac. So Jasiri let her sister lead them further up and privately spoke with her striped Hyena cousin so her two lion friends were safe from harm. And this striped hyena cousin told Jasiri it would send the painting across if it surprisingly found them, Jasiri told her cousin she'd indeed accept her cousin's help. So for a while Jasiri waited quietly on the Nile River. Later her striped hyena cousin said it found some spiritual monkey painting of Rafiki in Asia but paintings of him with Ahadi on Pride Rock were somewhere else. It told her probably somewhere in Southern Africa where Rafiki Babboon cousins were sometime kept as a pet. So jasiri looked for Hadithi and asked him if he'd help then travel Southern Africa safetly. A babboon kept as a pet took Kion, Kovu, and Jasiri to and shed near a small barn quickly, and when it was Evening the three cubs came back with all of Rafiki's special paintings. The babboon kept as a pet swung through trees all the way to the Pride Lands guiding the cubs they all shouted Thank you for helping us find our way back home see you! Category:Blog posts